Sektor
'Sektor '''is a cyborg ninja from the ''Mortal Kombat ''video games. Like Cyrax, he is a member of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, who began converting their assassins into cyborgs prior to ''Mortal Kombat 3. ''Sektor was the first to undergo the automation process. History Mortal Kombat 3 Sektor (LK-9T9) was assigned to hunt down renegade ninja Sub-Zero, who had betrayed the Lin Kuei by refusing to undergo automation like his clansmen. He and his fellow cyber-ninja Cyrax and Smoke track Sub-Zero as the Earth is invaded by the armies of Outworld. Sektor is unconcerned by the invaders, but is forced to fight them as they spread out across the world, killing everyone in their path. By the time the invasion is halted, Sektor is the only cyber-ninja left active. The constant battles he has fought have left his programming corrupted. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Prior to MK: Armageddon, Sektor had returned to the Lin Kuei temple to challenge his father - the Grand Master - for leadership of the clan. He killed the Grand Master, but was unable to claim the clan's symbol of leadership, the Dragon Medallion. Sub-Zero had returned to the temple as well in order to seize control of the Lin Kuei and remake it into a force for good. Sektor was defeated by Sub-Zero and fled to Japan, where he set about building his own secret army of cyborgs: the Tekunin. Sektor and his new army had established themselves as masters of the Japanese underworld and sought to spread their power and influence across the globe. His plans for world domination brought him into direct conflict with the U.S. Special Forces and, coincidentally, the Edenian demi-god Taven. During the Battle of Armageddon, Sektor appeared to side with the Forces of Darkness. Mortal Kombat (2011) In the alternate timeline established in ''MK9, ''Sektor is revealed to be a competitor during the Mortal Kombat tournament. Both he and Cyrax are still human and he is in agreement with the Lin Kuei's new cybernetics program, warning Cyrax and Sub-Zero of the punishment they face should they oppose the Grand Master's will. Cyrax fights Sektor and beats him to unconsciousness, eliminating him from the tournament. When Shao Kahn hosts a new tournament in Outworld in preparation for his invasion of Earthrealm, Sektor requests that the emperor allow him to capture Sub-Zero and Smoke for automation, in exchange for the Lin Kuei's service to the emperor. Kahn agrees and Sektor goes after Smoke, though his attempt to capture Smoke is interrupted by the thunder god Raiden, who saves the grey ninja. Sektor is next seen as one of Shao Kahn's lieutenants during the invasion of Earthrealm. He battles against the newly automated Cyber Sub-Zero, who has been reprogrammed by Earthrealm's defenders and had his free will restored. Sektor fails to defeat Sub-Zero and is later defeated by Nightwolf. Mortal Kombat X prequel comics Sektor completely took over the Lin Kuei after Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm, killing all those who would not be converted into cyborgs and began a cloning program to create more cyborg ninjas for his new cyber Lin Kuei clan. Sektor's base located in Shulianghu was attacked and infiltrated by the traitor, Kuai Liang, who uploaded a virus into their systems. Sektor approached Cyrax, stating that the situation was escalating too quickly before demanding a status update. Learning the virus's origin, Sektor asked how much it had damaged their system, and Cyrax informed him it had infected almost the entire network before Sub-Zero was brought before him. Sektor greeted the traitor, welcoming him back to the Lin Kuei, and punched Kuai with a rocket powered fist when Kuai called Sektor's Lin Kuei a failed experiment. Incredulous that Kuai would still reject them, Sektor demands to know what Kuai's virus is doing to their system before they mercifully terminate him. Kuai only tells him that the virus is fixing it, and Sektor orders Cyrax to initiate an emergency memory dump to purge the system. Cyrax hesitates however, even after Sektor reiterates his orders, and the virus completely infects the system as Sub-Zero escapes the cyborgs holding him. Sektor launches a missile at Kuai, destroying a frozen cyborg Sub-Zero was using as a shield. When the Lin Kuei system announces that the slaving protocols have been disengaged, Sektor mocks Kuai, telling the cryomancer that the cloning program had made them obsolete and that it was a mistake to think anyone there shared his morality. Firing another missile at Sub-Zero, Sektor orders Cyrax to immobilize him. Cyrax suddenly turns on Sektor however, freed from his control thanks to the disengaged slaving protocols and fires his energy net at Sektor instead. Sektor dodges the net using his teleport, and uppercuts Cyrax while calling him traitor. Infuriated, Sektor unleashes his flamethrowers on Sub-Zero and Cyrax, raging that the Lin Kuei will not tolerate dissent as more cyborg ninjas arrive to aid him. Sektor's flames are countered by Kuai's ice, and the red cyborg demands that Sub-Zero yield, stating that each clone cyborg he's fought has quantified his strength for him and proclaims that Kuai can't counter the temperature output his flames are giving. Kuai suddenly charges through the flames, using two Kori Blades to sever Sektor's arms before Sub-Zero leaps over Sektor, ripping his head clean off, killing him and ending the mad cyborg's reign as grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Abilities *'Martial Arts '- As a ninja, Sektor is an expert in ninjutsu and other forms of combat. *'Hover Jets '- Sektor has jet pods installed in his back that allow for short-term flight. They also grant him a boost of speed during combat and allow him to apply more force to his attacks. *'Pulse Blades '- Sektor sometimes wields twin beam swords in battle. *'Missiles '- Sektor can launch missiles from his torso that will home in on enemies. *'Flamethrowers '- Sektor has a flamethrower on each forearm to incinerate opponents. *'Teleportation '- Sektor has short-range teleporting that he uses to land surprise uppercut attacks on his foes. Finishing Moves Fatalities *'Immolation '- Sektor incinerates the enemy with his flamethrower. *'Compacter '- A compacter device emerges from Sektor's chest and crushes the opponent. *'Robo-Sek '- Sektor blasts the enemy apart with a rocket, then targets each piece of the opponent with homing missiles that obliterate the enemy completely. *'The Scarecrow '''- Sektor launches a device that clamps on to the enemy's torso. After Sektor inputs a code into his gauntlet, the device expands and rips the opponent apart, displaying the severed limbs in the manner of a scarecrow. Animality Sektor transforms into a giant bat and decapitates his foe. Friendship Sektor plays a strength-testing carnival game. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:War Machines Category:Mortal Kombat